A Tale Of Survival In A Silent Prison
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: He was the reason Opie was sent to prison, the one who hadn't seen his kids in months, and the reason she had the bruises she tried so desperately to hide. One shot. Opie/OC.


**In this one, Opie was never with Donna and in turn has no kids. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think.**

Tale Of Survival In A Silent Prison

Flowers were waiting for Bianca when she got back to her new apartment. A dozen pink roses with a card attached that simply stated 'I'm sorry'. It didn't have to be signed, she knew without a doubt who it was from, it was the same person who bruised her ribs and split her lip. The night before she was adamant about leaving, she even threatened to call the cops on him, but he knew she never would. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it from the back pocket of her jeans, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Do you like the flowers?" Before she could answer he spoke again. "B, I want to make this right. I love you, you know that, right?"

Bianca wanted to believe that she would never be one of those women who would stay with their abuser but Kyle was different. He wasn't a bad guy. He just had a temper and she should have been more careful with her words. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Good," he seemed to sigh in relief; a small victory on his road to winning her back. "Listen, the kid as some gig tonight at the charity event. I'd like you to come."

She chewed the skin around her nail as she thought it over, "The one Gemma runs? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You questioning me?"

"Never," came her quick reply, a hint of fear slipping through her voice, but she took a deep breath to get her emotions back in check. "Never. I just don't want there to be any problems for you."

"See, there's my little baby doll, always worrying about her man but you can breathe easy. I have it all taken care of. I'm on my way now to pick you up. We're going to have so much fun just you wait and see."

**X-X-X**

Bianca let her hair out of its tie and wore large sunglasses trying to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She did what she could to cover the split in her lip but knew if anyone looked close enough they would see it. Kyle opened the door for her and led her with a hand on the small of her back. She tried to keep the tension out of her body in fear that he would notice but if he did he didn't say anything. His little girl came running around the corner, jumping into his arms.

"Oh, I've missed you, sweetheart."

Bianca excused herself, telling Kyle that she was going to go grab them some drinks while he caught up with his kids. She slightly nodded in greeting to his first wife as she past her and wondered if they had separated for the same reason. She couldn't deny it was nice to get out of her apartment and she found herself enjoying the sun beat warmly against the little skin she had showing.

"Bianca?" A look to her left and she saw Opie making his way towards her. "Hey, long time no see." He moved in for a hug and she involuntarily flinched, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry," she immediately apologized and crossed her arms over her chest as if to block out the rest of the world.

"You alright?"

He was a perfect prayer in a desperate hour, his voice rough but comforting as his eyes held nothing but concern. She might still have Kyle's last name but their marriage ended before it ever really began. She wanted to let herself live again, to feel that spark, something that she hadn't felt in a long time now. She was stupid in thinking they could have worked things out.

_She had met him on a whim, a morning after passing out with his roommate after a night of partying went too far. At that moment she didn't bother with introductions instead flashing him an awkward smile as she searched for her keys. If she hadn't set the alarm on her cell phone who knows how long she would have slept for. It had been her friend's twenty first birthday and being legally able to drink wasn't enough of a thrill. They had sat in the parking lot with Alana's older brother as he handed each of them two small, red pills. Figuring that it was the time in her life to take chances and makes mistakes, she popped them in her mouth, washing them down with a soda bottle that got passed around between the three of them. The rest of the night had been a blur of vibrant colors and copious amounts of alcohol. She didn't remember going up to the attic, how Mark had found her, or why the next morning when she woke up he was on top of her. _

_It was in that brief moment when she finally found her keys that Kyle decided he was going to pursue her. His roommate was using her for free rides and a quick lay but he had much bigger plans. If she knew then what she knew now she might have never answered the random text message he sent her one day with a simple hello. He wormed his way into her heart, but worst of all, her mind. He painted a picture so pure that she went weak at the knees, falling head over heals for the man almost ten years older than her; a man that set her so high up on a pedestal that she never questioned any of his motives. They were talking marriage and kids within weeks of that first text message. December hit, six months after they met, and they had rented a house together. That coming March there was an engagement ring on her finger. _

_Then their first fight happened. Thinking back now, she couldn't tell you what it was about but she could still feel the anger that surged through her that day. She had taken the ring off and thrown it in his face before storming out of the house. She drove around aimlessly for a bit, letting the acceleration of the car eat her anger, until she ended up down by the river. She stayed in the passenger seat but between the music playing from the tinny radio and the rhythmic laps of water she found herself missing him. That should have been the first clue, the first red flag waving in her face to get out while she still could, but the independent woman she used to be was slowly being stripped away. He had all but gone down on his knees that night when she went back home. He declared his love for her so many times that she felt guilty for fighting with him at all. _

_As their wedding approached she had doubts again, a second red flag that too was ignored. Money was tight and the fairytale she had been promised when they first met was slipping away. A more than generous gift from her father to pay for half of the reception and her dress put the final nail in the coffin. The morning of the big day their apartment was filled with friends and family getting ready and making last minute preparations. Her maid of honor kept expecting her to freak out at any moment or turn into one of those bridezillas everyone seemed to know all too well but it never came. Honestly, thinking back maybe she wasn't concerned on how smoothly things went at the wedding because her heart was never in it._

_When she had met Kyle she had her own apartment, her own car, and a full time job. Three years into their marriage and she was broken down to this spineless woman with no job, or car, or penny to her name. She relied on him for everything because without him she had nothing. Her friend started to get concerned when she would refuse to leave the house. Severe anxiety would set in if she didn't have a month's notice or more about any plans, often backing out at the last minute. _

_Suffocating in the small two bedroom apartment, without the support of friends or family, she finally got the nerve to confront him about how she was feeling. She was as honest with him as she could be with a slight waver in her voice; she loved him but she just wasn't in love with him. She hadn't let him touch her in months sexually, the thought of his hands on her making her cringe, though it didn't stop the beatings that came after a misspoken word. The talking led to arguing and then to him threatening that if she walked away he would end his life. So she stayed until she couldn't anymore._

It was then Bianca realized that she was afraid. She didn't want to jump back in a relationship where she could be played for the fool again. Her ex had stripped her of every piece of self-esteem that she had and she knew that she wouldn't survive another man like him.

She shook her head, "God, I'm so stupid."

Opie's gaze floated over head to see Kyle walking hand in hand with his daughter. "You come with him?" She didn't have to answer for him to know the truth. He motioned the prospect over and talked low into his ear so that Bianca couldn't hear. "Kip is going to take you home and I'm going to come by as soon as I wrap up something here."

"You don't have to," Bianca tried to wave off Opie's offer but she eventually relented and let the prospect lead the way.

"Hey," she stopped at the sound of Opie's voice, turning to see what he had to say. She hadn't expected him to be right behind her but forced herself not to flinch. "It wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

She smiled a bit, the lying a second nature to her now. "Yeah."

Opie kept an eye on her until she had weaved her way through the small crowd and heard the prospect's bike roar to life. The second he knew she was safe he scanned the area for Kyle. His hatred for the man had been there for some time now and that alone was enough of a reason but after seeing her split lip he was out for blood. Opie saw the snake head into the gymnasium and his feet were moving him forward without a second thought.

Seeing Opie standing at the door, Kyle handed one of the basses to his son, "Go on, I'll be out in a few minutes." The teen glanced between the two men before leaving them alone. Opie closed the door and silently removed his cut and knit hat, placing them on the floor before tugging up his long sleeves. Kyle tried to steel himself for the inevitable first hit but like the coward he was, he wanted to talk his way out it. "Five years is a long time and-"

Kyle couldn't even finish his sentence as Opie's fist connected with his face. It felt good to finally let this motherfucker get what was coming to him and he punched him so many times his knuckles were split and bleeding. "You think I'm here for me?" Opie stood and kicked the man onto his back before his boot pressed down on Kyle's chest. "You're a worthless piece of shit and the only reason you're not dead is because your kids are outside." Kyle tried to come up with another pussy excuse and Opie moved his boot up so that it cut into his neck. "Bianca is with me now. You touch her, harass her, call her, or even _think_ about her and I will kill you."


End file.
